


JeanMarco

by Silent_Songz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Collage, Eventual Smut, High School, M/M, Next Door Neighbors, One-Sided Relationship, at first, under aged drinking, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Songz/pseuds/Silent_Songz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have been friends for quite a long time but Jean had silently wished for something more. During a night of video games with Marco he finally makes up his mind. He's going to get that boy no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So constructive criticism is cool. This is going to be a pretty long one....if you guys enjoy it, so please let me know!

Chapter One

Jean lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  _What time was it?_  He half wondered as he realized how dark it had gotten outside. Sitting up with a sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up to go look out the window. Next door to him lived a boy named Marco. Jean had a clear view of the other boys room from his. They were friends or at least that’s what Marco thought. Jean, on the other hand, was still trying to see if they could maybe possibly be more...? Jean got to the window just as the light in the room across flickered off. Well tomorrows the day. Jeans lips turned up into a smile as he remembered what tomorrow would bring.

Marco shut off his light and hopped into bed. Today had been a long day for him and all he wanted to do was sleep. As his head hit the pillow he suddenly remembered that tomorrow was Saturday. He smiled relishing the thought of a day full of video games and junk food.  _Oh yea, Jean was coming over too!_  He thought as his eyes began to close. _Jeans always fun to hang with_.

The alarm beeped way too early and Jean practically fell out of bed as the buzz blared from his clock. He had the day off from work but set it just to make sure he didn’t miss his date with Marco. His-play date-hanging out thing...not date. Jean shook his head trying to evaporate any date related thoughts. He was just going to go hang over his friends, nothing more. He kept telling himself this as he threw on a black collared T-Shirt and some jeans. “Stop being a creep. We are friends.” He repeated to himself as he brushed his teeth and fixed his shabby looking hair. He grabbed his blue and black backpack and threw some snacks of his own into it. The alarm clock buzzed again and Jeans face lit up at once. It was time to go.

Marco was a morning person and had gotten all the games and drinks together well before Jean was scheduled to arrive. He was in a camo shirt and tan shorts that matched well enough. There was nothing to do but watch t.v and-wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. _What was taking so lon_ -The doorbell rung and Marco jumped up to get it. “Finally” he muttered on his way to the door.

Jean rang the door bell and was happy to see how quickly it was answered. “Hey Marco what were you thinkin we’d play this weeked” he said casually enough that he himself almost believed he wasn’t nervous. “Aaaaaaah” Marco thought a moment as he lead Jean into the small living room. “Well as sucky as it is, I figure we should at least finish the Chris and Peirs campaign; I mean, it is really funny.” He snorted, remembering last time. God that laugh…it was contagious and Jean couldn’t help but chuckle at it too. He did, after all, die about 50 times to the foul Mr. Meat Grinder. “Hey! You try button smashing that many times and tell me you wouldn’t rage quit!” Jean snickered. “you’re right…I only had to do it once” Marco teased, He jumped onto the raggy brown couch and Jean suddenly remembered how, after he rage quit, Marco had beaten it for him…darnnit. Jean sat down next to Marco and picked up a controller. “Well you better believe I’m beating you this time!” The two guys played for quite some time until low and behold a new button smashing trap got in Jeans way!“ Ok ok just one more time! I totally got this” he said confidently when he restarted the level. “Oh no way I’m spending another hour watching you fail. Just give it to me, Come on!” Marco said. He reached for the controller. “No way!” Jean leaned out of the way but Marco was quick and snatched it from his hands before Jean could get the controller out of the taller guys reach. “Hey! Give that back! I totally know the combo now and-” He went on as he tried to get it back. Marco leaned back holding the controller over the edge at the end of the sofa. “Not happening. I’ll have it done in 5 minutes.” Jean leaned over him trying to reach the controller. “Well ill have it done…” he trailed off now noticing how close he was to Marcos face and…he was right on top of him. Jean blushed a slight tint of red but it was hardly noticeable with the arguing and heat and…he hoped Marco didn’t notice. “..in 3 minutes or even 2.50..half your time” He finally got out. He hoped the delay wasn’t too long even if it seemed to of been a century in his head. Marco didn’t respond. This was bad. _Was my delay too long?_ Jean started to overreact until he noticed Marcos face. It was bright red…wait a minute. Jean looked into Marcos eyes and Marcos quickly darted away. _Was he uncomfortable?_ Jean shifted his weight and Marco made a soft moan. Oh shit! Jean looked down and realized his left leg had been right up against Marcos crotch. He didn’t want to take advantage of the situation but…he rubbed his leg back over the others pants and to his glee saw Marco bitting his lower lip. _God he looked so cute_ … “Jean….uh…” Marco trailed off trying to find his words “your..your leg..” he said as he looked down. Jean looked down too and quickly sat up “Sorry Marco..” he scratched the back of his head and turned to look at the now paused video game. “Its ok. I mean..err. here you can play it.” Marco handed the controller back over to Jean and Jean accepted it. He beat it right away and grinned. “See? I told you. 2.50.”

Marco lead Jean to the door and waved bye as he left. He cleaned up the snacks and games. Finally finished the Chris campaign! He thought happily as he put away the Resident Evil 6 disk into its box and into the camo backpack where he kept his favorite games. Though their campaign was really sad. He went up to his bedroom and spotted the clock on his dresser.  _Wow. 12:30. Jean had been over for hours. Its hadn’t seemed that long….Jean._ Marcos face flushed up again as he remembered the incident.  _Why was I so embarrassed? Its only Jean. I mean if it was anyone else I would of acted the same way…wouldn’t I of?_ “gaaaah” Marco shoved his face into his pillow.  _Jean is a guy. A guy. I don’t like guys that way! It was obviously just because of the position he was in. I couldn’t help it. He laid there trying to convince himself. That’s it. Just my natural body. Could have been anyone._ He repeated to himself as he fell asleep. _Could have been anyone._  

Jean got home, threw his backpack down, and flopped on his couch. He couldn’t stop thinking about that incident the whole night. He had tried to get rid of them quite often by constantly thinking of dead kittens and that had worked…most of the time. Did this mean Marco had feelings for him? That was a huge leap in conclusions but it was possible. If Marco was gay, Maybe he is??? Jean let out a sigh and sat up. Stop getting your hopes up. Its impossible. Jean walked upstairs into his room trying not to get his hopes up…but they were already up.  _That cutie is going to be mine_. He finally made up his mind as he sat down on his bed. _I don’t care what he is anymore because after the shit he pulled tonight he’s just asking for me to snatch him up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets is trouble thanks to our favorite character Mr. Kitz Woerman

Chapter 2      

   The rest of the weekend went by quickly and before he knew it, Marco was back in school. It was a Monday and Marco went from class to class in a tired daze. Science to English then English to History the whole day seemed uneventful until Marco made his way to his least favorite class of all, Math. “Marco?” Marco snapped out of a half sleep daze as Mr. Kitz Woerman finished asking the question. “Oh, ah…me?” The class giggled and Marco took the moment to quickly look at the equation on the bored and crunch the numbers in his head. “Yes. You. Your name is Marco isn’t it?” Mr. Woerman taunted with an i-got-you smirk. “42.” Marco smiled back. “4-42?” Mr. Woerman stammered a moment before turning his entire face into an unpleased frown. “ Yea you asked a question didn’t you? Well that’s my answer. 42.” Marco answered back with just enough sass to regret it. “I will not have that kind of back talking in my classroom Mr. Bott.” The teacher jumped right on Marcos words, leaking venom. “I apologies Mr. Whore-Man I was just answering the question is all” Marco shrugged sarcastically not able to help himself. “Mr-Mr. Woerman!! You punk! Go-Go to the principal’s office right away!” Mr. Kitz shouted as the class roared into a fit of laughs. Marco left the classroom and started the trip towards the principal’s office. He was a smart student and got along with most of his teachers but Mr. WhoreFace was just an angry old mathematician dropout. Turning the corner Marco bumped into a tall and light haired girl. “Ah-Sorry” he apologized as he moved out of her way. “Oh its not problem at all. Though you were the one one the wrong side of the hallway” she smiled up at him. “You must be a rebel though…” she turned around to look at the only door down the hallway he was heading. “…going to the big guys office. Tsk tsk tsk.” Marco wasn’t to sure how to respond.  _Should I be upset…she doesn’t seem to mean it in a bad way._  “I suppose….or I could just be really good at pointing out asshats like Mr. Woerman. The only bad thing i do is get under that dudes skin” He paused a moment before adding “I’m Marco by the way.” The girl grinned at his response “Mr. Woerman? Oh jesus who doesn’t hate that guy.” she started to walk away again but called out behind her “I’m Annie. Call me Ann. I’ll see you around I suppose.” Marco watched her leave then turned back to the dreaded door.  _Welp time to get this over this._    

    Jean slept all the way to noon, when his first class started. Collage was fun but boring and Jean had gotten a taste of both sides. Time for boring. Jean sighed as he sat at a desk and pulled out a piece of paper. _And pencils are important._ Blue looked around and spotted out a cute girl a row below him. “Hey psssssst cutie” he called to her. He put on a stellar smile as she turned to see what he wanted. “uh. Yes?” She responded “Got a pencil” he winked. “Not for you” she turned away disgusted. Just then his friend Connie jumped into the chair beside him. “Dude stop harassing the ladies” he joked handing Jean a pen from his bag. “Harassing? What do you mean? Im just too amazing for them to handle.” He poped the top off the pen and leaned back in his chair as the proffesser started the class. Connie rolled his eyes “Yea yea whatever lord of the ladies. Oh no, wait! Your single!” The proffeser started his lecture before Jean could get another wise remark out. “or highschool boys” Connie chuckled under his breath. “Oh shut up Connie. Me and Marco still get more action than you and he isn’t even gay…or knows hes gay.” Jean noticed the professor glare at the two “Its complicated I’ll tell you after class” he whispered as he went back to work.    

     The principal’s office was rather empty and Marco was happy to hear he wouldn’t have to wait long. He was called into Mr. Erwin's office a few minutes after taking a seat in the waiting room. “So you made fun of Mr. Woerman's name again?” he asked as Marco took a seat in front of him. “Yes Mr. Smith. I-“ Marco was about to explain when Mr. Smith cut him short. “Marco I know you’re a good kid but this same issue keeps poping up and im going to have to suspend you. Two days. I know this seems extreme but my hands are tied. Mr. Woerman has pointed out how many times you’ve been sent here and rules are rules.” Marco sat there a moment stunned. “Your cant be serious! You know how Mr. Woerman is! I don’t have any other problems with anyone!” he frowned. “I know I know. Taking care of Mr. Woerman will be a process but as of now he has a point. You should hold your tounge. If Mr. Woerman is delt with then all this will be removed from your record but as of now you are suspended for the next two days.” he replied sincerely enough for Marco to calm down. “I get it. Just fire him and itll be cool…” he got up to leave. “Thanks for understanding Marco. It will be delt with.” he finished as Marco left school and walked home in frustration.       

  Jeans last class ended and he packed up his notebook and headed home. Conniestill had a sociology class so Jean planned on finishing up his homework while he had the chance. “Meeeeeeeehhhhh” he whined as he reached his house and threw his books on the kitchen table.  _Marco wont be home till 3 and it was 2….that could definitely be a distraction from this boring crap_. Jean thought to himself a few hours into his studying. Just then he heard a knock at his door. “what the-“ Jean sat up and answered the door. It was Marco. “What are you doing here?” he asked genuinely curious. “Are my clocks broken of did you skip class?” He suddenly noticed how down Marco seemed. This was rare. “nah…Whoreman got me suspended for two days.” Marco answered walking into Jeans living room and throwing his backpack to the floor next to Jeans bag. “Are you kidding me? That guy still works there? What is wrong with your school?” Jean started to get upset. “cool down Mr. Smith said he’s gonna take care of him and basically this is a two day vacation so whooo.” Marco said brightening up a bit. “I mean it wont show up on my record so that’s fine. Im 18 so my parents don’t have to find out. This is actually kinda a good thing. Thanks Mr. Woerman!” Marco flopped on the couch with a grin. “Finding the good in everything huh Mr. positive” Jean said as he sat down beside him. “I was getting tired of schoolwork anyways. Wanna hang out?” he asked as he turned on the television. “Well I do get a ton of house work from my teachers…” Marco began but Jean interrupted him “all work and no play make Marco a dull boy” he joked. “Fine Fine” he sighed out as he placed his feet on the coffee table. “This deserves a party” Jean sat up and grabbed two bears from the fridge. He tossed one to Jack who accepted it reluctantly. “To Mr. Whoreman” the shouted as they too a swig. The two of them sat a moment in silence. “huh hey Marco?” Jean suddenly blurted out as he placed his can on the table. “what?” Marco replied. Jean took the can from him and put in next to his. He looked Marco in the eyes. He kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plot set ups whoooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter. Its also a little late. I give the apologies.

Chapter 3

Marco sat there stunned.  _Was this really happening. Was….is….is Jean kissing me????_ Marco panicked. Jean leaned back and looked Marco over, waiting for a reaction. “W-What was that?!” Marco asked as his face flushed a deep red. “I just wanted to try something out” Jean answered nonchalantly. “T-try something out?! You molested my face!” Marco tried to calm down. _It was only a kiss. He’s just messing with me._  Marco tried to reason the situation out but his thoughts were interrupted. “I know this is a lot but….. I uh. I like you. A lot. Ive been trying to find the moment to tell you but it never came. So I made it.” Jean confessed as calm as ever.  _How could he be so calm about this?!? And why am I not disgusted by this…more importantly why am I actually considering..me and Jean…_  Marco shook his head and tried to regain his composure. He had never thought of Jean like that and it was all happening really quickly but when he looked up into Jean’s calm eyes he suddenly felt a bit at ease. “I..i’ll..i will come over tomorrow” Marco stood up and raced out of the house. _Im acting like such a girl._ Marco thought now getting frustrated with himself.  _I shouldn’t be so flustered._        

   Jean leaned back on the couch and took a long sigh. He hoped he'd handled it right….probably not. _Well at least he didn’t give me a flat out no…_ Jean knew thinking about it wouldn’t do anything. He just had to wait. Wait till tomorrow. Wait and see if he'd ruined the best friendship he'd ever had the privilege of maintaining. “Well fuck it” Jean sat up and locked his front door before returning to his couch and picking up the beer he'd previously put down. He took a few swigs and turned on the T.V. _….Anything to distract himself from Marco._

After making it home and catching his breath Marco went straight to his bedroom. It was still pretty early for sleeping but Marco had left all of his schoolwork in his backpack …... The backpack that was still in Jeans living room. He gave himself a facepalm for forgetting it in his flustered race out of Jeans house. This was supposed to be a two day vacation full of video games and partying not two days of hiding in a room and avoiding your best friend. Marco flopped onto his bed. He found himself wishing that he had school in the morning because now Jean will know he has absolutely nothing to do. No excuses. No reason not to show up at Jeans house tomorrow. Marco shoved his face into his pillow and let out a frustrated shout. _Why did Jean have to do this????_ Sure he knew that Jean liked guys but he'd never actually seen Jean date one. He never thought that Jean would want to date him. T _hats what Jean wanted to do right? Date me..._.Marco lifted his head out of the pillow for air. This was too much thinking for one day. Marco fell asleep with the tough of Jean in his mind.

Jean, on the other hand, wasnt sleeping at all. He could no longer hear the television but rather just a drone of jumbled words as he watched the screen. A commercial came on and he completely forgot what he had been watching. What...time is it? The mere thought took enough effort that swinging his eyes down to the clock almost had him pass out. _It was mindnight???_ Jean looked out the window extremely confused. Why is it so bright out if its midni-oh. It was noon. Jean laughed at the thought of Marco knocking on his door to find him such a mess. He had to brush his teeth. He had to change. He had to....sleep. Jean collapsed on couch. Just....a few minutes wont hurt.

Marco spent the whole morning pacing his house. He could...try being more than friends. He could....say “maybe” or “lets just see how things go?” Honestly Marco had no idea how to respond to Jeans confession. He had very little experience in the realm of relationships let alone guy on guy relationships. He figured pacing around his house thinking about it wouldn't do him any good at all. _Ill just find out what words to say when the time comes up....._ Marco stopped in his bathroom to fix his hair before realizing what he was doing. He flushed at what an idiot he was being and marched over to Jeans house.

**THUD THUD THUD**

Jean wasnt answering and with each knock Marcos nerves were getting the best of him. “Uh...mm...Jean?” he asked the wooden door. No answer. “ JEEEAAANNNN” he raised his voice and slammed on the door again. His nerves and embarrassment turned to frustration and anger as he pounded on. _Was he really not home?_ Marco was so caught up in the moment that he didnt realize someone was behind him until he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. “Yoooooo mind not disturbing the whole neighborhood!” A girl stood before him. She had all of her brown hair thrown back in a pony tail and Marco couldn't quite remember but he felt that he had seen her somewhere before. “Uh...sorry!” He apologized as he ran a hand through his hair. He quickly puller his hand back as he realized his hair was damp with sweat. “Is he not home?” she puffed out her cheeks and Marco shook his head with a frown. “AW maaaannn” she whined “I was going to invite him over to the party me and Connie are throwing later tonight. He always hooks us up this the drinks” Connie? Marco furrowed his brow in concentration....Connie was Jeans friend! Yes! He knew Connie “Well if you see him tell him to call me. Oh and your more then welcome to come!” with that she bounced off in the other direction. Marco was left there slightly confused. She barely let him get a word in and he hadnt gotten the chance to ask her for her name. _Oh well. I suppose all i have left to do is go back home._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute

Chapter 4

Jean woke up around eight at night. He sat up with a stretch and yawned before realizing the situation he was in. He bolted up from the couch he was sitting on and ran to his front door. “Shit. Shit. Shit” he swore under his breath. “Marco....” He took a step outside his entryway door and looked over to the house that belonged to Mr. Freckles. The light was still on. He thought about going over and apologizing for his lack of being conscious on oNE OF THE MOST IMPortant days evER but then he realized that Marco may have never even come over. _He might hate me....be avoiding me....i mean if I went over there and that was the case then that would be A-K-W-A-R-D._ Jean decided that waiting until morning would be the best bet...that was until his front shut behind him. He jiggled the knob but it was locked. _Great. Just great._

Marco wasn't a huge fan of parties and though the invitation sounded tempting he would rather not go...and definitely not go alone. He sat in his room eating a bowl of Spaghetti O's when the sound of soft swearing emanated from his window. _Jean?_ He placed the warm bowl on his nightstand and stood up to check if it really was him. “YO JEAN!” Marco waved down to his neighbor. It looked like he was locked out and Marco couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him. Jean had the worst case of bedhead he had ever seen and he briefly wondered if that was where Jean had been all day...sleeping. That thought was pretty ridiculous though so he pushed it out of his mind as Jean looked up at him. “UH NO WAY I JUST ENJOY FREEZING MYSELF ON OCCASION” the sarcasm in his words was strong and this just made Marco laugh more. “WELL THEN I GUESS I CAN LEAVE YOU. HAVE FUN! ILL JUST BE IN HERE ENJOYING MY NICE WARM BOWL OF SPAGHETTI O'S” Marco called back after he regained his composure. He couldn't see too well but he was sure Jean was rolling his eyes with a grin. “PFFF GET IN HERE” Marco called down as he saw Jean place a hand on his hip and heard him make an over exaggerated sigh. “REALLY?? I MEAN WHAT A SWELL GUY! THOUGH YOU BETTER HAVE MORE SPAGHETTI O'S” Jean called as he made his way to Marcos front door. Marco shut his window and turned to go downstairs when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have the answer to Jeans confession ready. He was so used to talking to Jean that it came like second nature to him to just mess around with the guy but now he started to over think things. He remembered how Jean kissed him and he remembered how nice it felt to have Jeans body so close to him during their nights of video games. _Wait..nice....it felt nice...it..._ As Marco reached his front door he felt his face heat up. “J-Jean!” he managed to spit out. _Oh God why cant I just keep it cool_

Jean immediately noticed the color of Marcos face as he was invited into the house. “Hey Marco” It seemed like Marcos attitude completely changed from when he was at his window. “UH...come in and yea.. you can s-sit at the table and...i can make you uh...Spaghetti O's, right?” Jean was physically pained with how slowly Marcos sentence came out. He wasn't acting like himself and Jean knew that he was partially to blame. “Marco. Listen. I know I put this on you really suddenly but its ok it you just want to be friends. Like dude. We don-” Jean was interrupted by a loud “NO!” from Marco. He was shocked. _No? What..._ ”Um no...Jean...I uh...I wanted to tell you that im ok with us dating” Jean was sure that Marcos head was going to com bust with how red it had gotten. “A-are you serious?!?” Jean pulled out a big grin. “Like...oh my god Marco im...im so happy!!” Jean held Marco by the shoulder and looked at his face, trying to get a read on if Marco really meant what he had just said. “Don't s-say umm...yea whatever im making Spaghetti O's” Jean watched Marco turn away and scuffle off to the kitchen. _Wow. Wow. This was really happening. Im...Im actually dating Marco Bott. This is real life._ Jean let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding and took a seat at the table. He was ready to eat the best canned food he had ever eaten in his entire life.

Marco managed to walk to the kitchen without full blown running away. He couldn't believe he said yes...and so eagerly too! It was just the though of things going back to the way they were before that pushed him into action. He realized in that moment that he too actually...wanted more. Marco opened up his cabinet and pulled out a can of O's. As he took out the can opener he realized he was shaking ever so slightly. _Good God Marco get a hold of yourself_. After taking some deep breaths Marco managed to calm down enough to open some food and put it in a bowl. He even felt his blush fade away as he pressed the buttons on the microwave. _Ok. I can do this._ He thought to himself as the timer ticked its way down. _I can be Jeans boyfriend._


End file.
